I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to a tunable filter.
II. Background
Filters are commonly used in various electronics devices to pass desired signal components and attenuate undesired signal components. Different types of filters are available for different applications. For example, a wireless communication device such as a cellular phone may include a receiver and a transmitter for bi-directional communication. The receiver and transmitter may each utilize bandpass and lowpass filters.
A filter may be designed to have a particular gain and a particular bandwidth. However, the gain and bandwidth of the filter may deviate from the desired values due to various factors such as component variations. It is desirable to obtain the desired gain and bandwidth for the filter in order to achieve good performance.